A normal Life
by Beginner15
Summary: Buwahaha! Tsuna having a normal life, yeah right. Just another fangirl who wants to write fanfiction but has no idea for a plot.
1. Chapter 1

Tsunayoshi Sawada was known for chaos and...someone not to mess with. Chaos follows him, they said to each other. And they look at him from a distance and they think they should stay away from him. But, before that they called him stupid, dumb and useless. And before that, someone who will lead the next generation, a natural born leader and adorable, completely adorable. What happened, you may ask. Let me tell you, starting at the very beginning.

Tsu-kun was a very smart five old, an adorable one too. Tsu-kun knew that Kaa-san was supposed to have a Tou-san like Ami's Kaa-san did, Mikasa's, Hiro's...It seemed like Tsu-kun was the only one who didn't have one, but Tsu-kun was okay with that because then Tsu-kun would have to share Kaa-san with someone else. So, when the little boy found out that he did have a Tou-San, he wasn't really happy about that. Mostly because when he first meet the strange man, he had picked him up and threw him up and drop him.

But before he could do anything, his Kaa-San had tackled the man..in a hug! A hug! Tsu-kun was about to get mad, but the thingy that helped with many things told him not to. It had never been wrong before, so he listened and watched his Kaa-san. Who was so happy with that mean(dangerous) man, and Tsu-kun couldn't ruin the moment, no matter how much he wants to. Because Kaa-san was so pretty and happy, it made his heart feel happy for her too.

Because Kaa-san didn't feel so sad, Tsu-kun tried to find her boo boo before, but she told him, he couldn't see it because it wasn't that one hard word (physical, my precious Tsu-kun). It was in her heart, Tsu-kun didn't get it, but Tsu-kun made sure he was silly that day in hopes of making her happy.

"Tsu-kun look Tou-san is home!" His Kaa-san squealed as she gestured towards the grinning blonde giant. He was dressed in constructor clothes, at least that's what he thinks they are.

"Hello, little Tunafish, Daddy's home!" The giant kneed down and held out his hand like Tsu-kun would run into them, happily. Like he didn't just drop Tsu-kun like a hot potato. But, Kaa-san looks so happy and Tsu-kun would allow the giant throw him around, just to keep that pretty smile. He walked cautiously into the blonde's arms and now he's up in the air again. He screamed in fear as the meanest man he had ever met laughed at his fear.

How long is he staying here?

-x

The little brunette pouted as he heard his parents laugh and giggle, he sighed. He got up and walked into the kitchen to see the couple messing around. "Kaa-san, I want to the park, please!" He begged adorably as his big brown eyes looked into similar eyes.

"How about we all go, hahaha!"

"That's a great idea, sweetie!" His Kaa-san agreed as she started to make something."We can make it a picnic, since it's such a beautiful day."

"...yaaah" he pouted.

-x

"Okay, on the count of three, we attack them." Tsu-kun was in front of his team, he was the leader like he had always been. "Three, two..on-Tsu-Kun! Time to eat~" his Kaa-san interrupted the count down.

"Sorry, I have to go!"

"Awww, why?"

"No, you can't go!"

"Yeah, he's right, who lead us?"

"Guys, it's okay, Saito can do it, right?" Tsu-kun turned to the blonde almost white haired boy who nodded. Tsu-kun walked towards his parents, waving back at the other kids.

"How was the battle, my little leader?" His Kaa-san asked as she smiled at him. Tsu-kun smiled and started to tell her about everything that happened as he eat his lunch. And Tou-san barely said anything because he was talking to someone on the phone.

"Nana, is okay if my boss comes to stay the weekend with us?"

"Of course, dear." Nana beamed at her husband as he smiled back.

\- x

Tsunayoshi Sawada was six, his life had changed after his father and boss (call me nonno) came to stay with them. He doesn't remember what happened, but after that, his luck and balance was weird. And he couldn't learn anything, and no one helped him. They all said he's a lost cause and Kaa-san can't even barely look at him. His world was sad and his Kaa-san who used to make his world bright wasn't helping him. Tsuna sniffed, he rubbed his eyes before the tears ran down his face.

Kaa-san still loved him, but not as much as she used to. The other kids stopped playing with him and some even said mean things about him and his Kaa-san. Tsuna trips over nothing, he can't read because something was wrong and he knows the words but they just won't come out. By the time he can spit them out, the teacher and students have ready give up on him. And he wished his life was different.

-x

Tsuna deeply regret wishing on a star, his birthday candle and a well for his life to be different. You see, it started on his first day of the second grade, Rin, his biggest bully was picking on a girl younger than them. And Tsuna was used to be bullied, but seeing another person being bullied wasn't something he liked too much. He always wanted to be a hero (of course after being a robot), so he ran towards the bully. He was close to them when he tripped and he knocked Rin down, who fell on another kid...it was chaos.

Because, you see, the two kids behind them were also well known bullies who were angry about their friend. The little girl who he was trying to help, ran away. Somehow, no one else was around and...it was open season for them. One of the older ones left their hand up ready to punch him when he tripped over the one who he knock down. He left his hands up to stop himself from falling, but somehow he punched the other kid in his stomach. The kid (Yuu, Yuuki maybe), fall to the ground clutching his stomach, Isamu -in his year- aimed for his face as Tsuna stepped back, the fist flew past his face cause the owner to fall on his face. Leaving Tsuna the only one standing, the teacher who found them, jumped to a conclusion and blamed him.

"Sensei, Rin and them were bullying another kid, you can even ask her." Tsuna begged his teacher to ask the girl about it who finally caved in. Tsuna and the teacher looked around to found her, she was in a classroom that was next to his actually.

"See, she's right there!" He pointed towards a girl who had two ponytails and a purple dress that had a flower on it. The instructor walked into the classroom and asked her to follow them to the principle office. She looked fearful of going to it, but she nodded. Tsuna knew she either respected grownups or was a bit of a pushover like him.

"I am calling your parents and we are going to talk about happened." The teacher looked at him with disappointed like he actually was the bully here. He frowned(pouted), he didn't like where this was going with how everyone was treating him. The teacher's mad, the bullies are scared to be near him, the girl looking everywhere but him.

His kaa-san and the other students' parents showed up in the office, his mother was holding his hand tightly as the other parents were staring angrily at him. Tsuna could hear the other parents saying how his mother wasn't fit to be a parent and how he was turning into such a problem child. He clenched his fist and he closed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears of anger, hurt and disappointment...how can his mom let them talk about them like that.

"Hello, we are here to discuss what happened this morning..."

-x

Tsuna was in shock, he was getting expelled from school for two weeks and his mom didn't do anything. And that girl even said that he was bulling her and the others were trying to help her. The bullies were acting like they were victims and...Tsuna was getting in trouble for helping someone and it wasn't fair.

"That's not true! Ami-chan tell them, please!"

"I-I, Tsu-"

"Ami, don't let him bully you, it's okay, he is getting what he deserves. " Tsuna shot a betrayed look towards the girl who was looking at her shoes.

"Tsunayoshi, apologize to the boys and Ami."

"Wha-b-but why?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Tsuna, please, just do it." His mother begged him, he felt so angry and ...hurt, his knuckles were turning white from him holding on to the bottom of his shirt.

"I..."he swallowed back his scream, he sighed."I'm sorry..."

"For what, Tsuna-kun?" One of parents looked at him with a smug smile, he want to...to cry about how unfair this was. His shoulders drooped in defeat,"..for bullying the other kids.

"Thank you, you may leave."

Walking out the room without waiting for his mother, he started to run as soon as he got out of the door to the office. Ignoring his mom's pleads to slow down, he ran out the doors of school and down the sidewalk that leads home. Later, he would realize that he hadn't tripped or stumble on the way back home and celebrate in the privacy of his room.

"Tsuna, wait, PLEASE!" His mom begged. But he just kept running, he felt his lungs hurt, his legs too, it didn't matter to him in this moment. Now he just wants to run from her and the fact she didn't even try to help or listen or believe him.

He felt like he was going to die, but something kept him going and he let it because he felt alive. He felt free, he could see and hear clearly in what seemed like a lifetime to his young mind. He felt his body shake and he kept going. Pasting his house and ran until he ended up somewhere towards the edge of town.

The sun was still high up in the sky, no one was around him and he was breathing heavily and his vision had black dots. He flopped down on his butt and lay down on the grass, it was itching and cold. He put his hands over his eyes and he sighed like he was someone who was tired of life. How could she just sit there? She knows about the bullying and who did it, she and the teachers do nothing about it. Who was supposed to help people if everyone just watches everything and ignores it too. Him? Even if the whole town puts him down, he...is he actually thinking about it? Yes, yes he is. He could help people and if the town turns against him, it wouldn't be that different. And his mom...she probably wouldn't do anything but patch him up if he gets hurt. But..he is a coward, someone who runs away from danger if no one but him was in danger. Wait a minute, he wasn't that much of a coward if someone else was in danger and the plan was to save to-

"Hey! Sto-" the woman's voice was muffled. His ears started to ring and he ran towards the muffled yelling while grabbing a glass bottle.

A big man with tattoos and scars was holding a pretty lady who was struggling with her arms and legs trying to hit the man. He felt his heart drop, he could ignore th-no, he couldn't leave her here. He slowly relaxes as he felt something flow through his body. His eyes sight became sharper, his heart slowed down and he moved. He left the bottle up and threw it at the man's head.

"Shit! You crazy son of a bitch! Aren't you suppose to be at school, runt?" The man said, choking the lady. Tsuna narrowed his eyes and ran at him with only the thought of defeating the man.

"Ahh!" The lady ran away as the man loosened his hold. Surprised from the attack made by the little kid who look too fragile to hurt a fly. "Ow, you shitty brat."

The man throws his fist at the kid, who stepped back smoothly and then punch the guy in the stomach with a force and grace that he didn't seem to have in his body. The kid kicked the man in his privates awhile looking completely calm. The man fell down and the kid stomped on his face brutally, still having his casually posture. The kid walked out the alley with an even steady pace as he left the easily beaten man behind without a care...to anyone that was watching from an outside point of view. But what really happened was...

Tsunayoshi had stumbled over a piece of trash then tumble forward and tried to stop his fall. Tsuna tried to kick the man's leg, but missed. He then once again tripped over something and saved himself from falling by stepping forward hard. He walked out the alley, while he was thinking 'HIEEE!' and 'oh my, what did I do?!'. While he panicked on the inside, he missed another man who was watching the whole thing with wide eyes who ran away after it happened. The man ran to his friends telling them about a little angelic looking boy who was cold and uncaring. Who fought dirty without a thought and while he still looked like a peaceful angel.

-x

Tsuna arrived home quiet, the house was filled with the sound of cooking and a bit of music. He looked around the house, his home, and it seemed a little colder and he knew it wasn't from a fan. He looked at the many photos of his mom and him, the older he got, the less happy he was. "I'm home, Kaa-san," he whispered.

"...is that you, Tsuna-kun?" His mother called out as the front door closed with a loud bang.

"No, it's a robber and I am here stealing your stuff in bright daylight and using your front door." He called back as he rolled his eyes, he seemed more cold to her. But, she deserves it and Tsunayoshi was done with forgiving everybody so easily and hoping someone wouldn't need a second chance, so much...no matter how much he wanted to. He won't be such a pushover and a coward anymore, he will stand up, mark his word.

His mom appeared in the doorway of the kitchen with her hands playing with a rag. He stared at her, she looked at his nose, she couldn't look her only child in the eye. She wrung the rag hard and "Tsu-kun, I-I..."

"What's for lunch, kaa-san?" He asked her, she relaxed and he sighed deeply as she proceeded to talk about the lunch, she cooked. She smiled at him, he looked away and missed the way her eyes and smiles dim slightly. "I will go wash my hands and set out the dishes."

"Tsunayoshi, I-"

"I am going to wash my hands, then we will talk." He walked towards the bathroom, he pasted his mom without giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh...okay." She stared at his back with a depressed expression, maybe they were right, she wasn't a great mother or even an okay one.

Tsuna walked out of the bathroom after he got done talking to himself to prepare him for the talk with his Kaa-san. He looked at his mother who was sitting at the table looking at her hands that were fiddling with the same rag from earlier. "So, you want to talk?"

She flinched as she stared at her son who changed so much from earlier, only a few hours ago. How can someone change so much in a few hours? (It wasn't the first time, don't you remember your little leader? You let your husband do something to your child, a husband who wasn't even there for their family. Who lies to- I love him, I love him.) "I am sorry..."

She trailed off, trying to find words that can help her with showing her son how sorry she was. She twisted the rag as her son stared at with such a betrayed, angry and hurt look who was trying to find her darkest secrets. She closed her eyes, she was such a failure of a mother. " I am sorry for not being there, for not listening to you, for...everything." She put her face in her hands as she sobbed. This wasn't how her life was supposed to be, she was going to have a loving husband who was there, a son that was going to be a leader and she was going to be known as the wife of a great man and the person who raised a great man.

She's here, broken and so tired, a husband who was some kind of criminal, and a son who was broken because of his own father and a mother who was still young and wasn't ready to be a single mom. Oh god, she sobbed hard and she needs help. Her precious little boy who growing up too fast hugged her tightly as if he was afraid she will fall to pieces and he needed to hold her together. "Shh, shh, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay, Kaa-san, we just needed to keep going."

"I'm sorry," she gasped."P-Please, for* _hiccup_ *give me."

He paused,"...it's going to be okay."

They sat there for hours, both lost in their own thoughts. Later, they look back on this moment and said that was the moment where they started changing into what they are today and they loved it.

-x

"Hello, it's Nana, mama."

"Sweetheart, you don't usually call me until the weekend, what happened?"

"I want to start my training again, I am ready and I hope I am not too late for it."

"...have you been doing your workout?"

"Yes, every day, so?"

"You needed to come here for two weeks and then I will send someone every month to tell you what to do. I am glad you are back, my little kit."

"I am glad to be back and I am not leaving anytime soon."

"Does this mean I can see my grandchild?"

"...yeah, and it's grandson."

"He's young, we can make sure he doesn't turn into an idiot, yet. But we can't do that to your stupid husband."

"..."

"Hmm, it appears you won't really be leaving again."

"Yes, yes it does."

"I will send someone to pick you guys up and be ready, I am going to put you through hell for leaving." Us... _me._

"I deserve it," I am sorry.

"See you later, kit."

"I love you too." * _beep_ *

"Who was that?"

"Your grandmother."

"We are leaving?"

"Yeah, go pack."

-x

After she got done with crying, she thought about all the attacks that she stopped and all the new kitchen appliances she had to get. Remembering the first time it happened, Tsuna was two. It was raining and one of the biggest storms that happened in Tsuna's life.

The thunder was loud and it kept her and Tsuna up, he was cuddling her. They were in the guest because Tsuna started to cry anytime she tried to enter his or her room. She was sitting up and was petting his fluffy hair that was so soft. She was smiling gently, the only thing that would make this perfect is if her husband was here with him. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes and her heart was melting into a pile of goo and an overdose of cuteness.

She started to hum gently, Tsuna lay down and snuggled into her as she curled around him with a smile filled with love. Her precious little boy was so adorable when he's tired, well he's always adorable. She nuzzled the top of his head, her eyes shone with tears and she breathed in deeply. The bed was comfortable, blankets, warm and there was no reason to move.

So, she did something dangerous, she sat in the dark room and got lost in her thoughts. They were about everything and nothing, confusing and plain, the past and future, light and...dark. What happened? Where is she going? Is she raising Tsuna right? Is she going to ruin him? Why is she here? Is she good enough? Is she...and she tighten her hold on her precious little boy.

Is it her fault? Did she do something wrong? Where did she mess up? Is she not pretty enough? Maybe...it's his fault, Tsuna's fault. It could be...because Iemitsu, maybe he's the reason why she can't just focus on-no, it can't be his, it has to be her, has to be. Because Iemitsu is working for them (leaving them-her- behind), she's here raising their son and complaining about it (with whispers of judgment from the town). She heard someone curse, a man.

Sitting up on the bed, she looked at the door. Grabbing Tsuna, she hide him in the closet. After she pushed the dresser in front of the closet. She turned around, opening the door quietly, she creeped out. As she past the open door to her room, a lightning flash. A man was standing in the middle of it. Silently she ran to the kitchen, opening the knife drawers. She grabbed the sharpest knife in it just before she was grabbed by the man.

Lashing out with the knife, she heard the man curse. Flash, he lunged at her, flash, she stabbed him. She stared at the unknown man who was bleeding out on her kitchen floor.

After that, the attacks were monthly, sometimes daily. She got better and better at hiding the bodies. Before she meet her husband, she was on her way to be one of the greatest fighter/hitwoman in Japan. She knew she had the potential to be one of the greatest in the world, but she fall in love and everything changed. But now, she will rise again. She continued her family's tradition of being a hidden posion and killing off the cruel.

-x-x-x-

Nana and Tsunayoshi stared at the traditional Japanese house with a beautiful garden. Nana looked at the house with a ashamed expression, it was her old home. The one she left behind for a charming man who left her and their new baby behind. She grabbed the little boy's hand and walked slowly to it.

Before they got to the door, a hoard of females came out of the house, all different ages but all beautiful in their only way. The leader was a older lady who looked very similar to what Nana would look like in the future. Her long hair brown was pulled up into a tight bun. Her old brown eyes seemed to see everything, she had very few wrinkles, she was dressed in simple green dress that flowed to her ankles.

Nana bowed down deeply to her, "Forgive me, mother."

The older lady looked at her with a critical eye, "you will be punished for the next two weeks. You will follow every order, I give you. And while you go through that, your son will go through a quick training session. After that, you will be expected to come here for the next fews years, every weekend with very few exceptions or until I say other otherwise. Understood?"

"Hai! We are ready!" The mother and son duo shouted.

The old lady smiled at them darkly. "Let's begin, Sarah take Nana to get ready." A beautiful blond woman grabbed Nana and went into the house. " Girls, you are to train Tsunayoshi-kun as much as possible." The lady calmly walked into the house.

-x-x-

Breathing heavily, Tsunayoshi continued to run, he had been running for almost an hour. For the first day here, they tested his knowledge. Founding it lacking, they spend the rest of the week catching him up to his peers. Today was the last day here. They had worked on his balance and speed in the last week.

They told him, it was going to be a long progress of training him. He might not see results right now, but they will. He continued training, knowing he could be back to normal soon. Maybe not right now, but soon. Soon, he will be able to run without tripping, no more falling, no more uselessness. His eyes turned into a beautiful orange. A crack was heard, but Tsunayoshi wasn't paying attention.

-x-x-

Nana grunting, she held still as one of her sisters healed her with the bright yellow flame. The dying will flames, she was taught about it from a very young age. She was even trained in it, her mist flames were powerful. Not as powerful as the mist, Viper but she could be better if she trained right.

Soon, Tsunayoshi amd her will be back home. Then she will leave to go do a small job while Tsuna will go back to school. She looked at her birthright, a tattoo. A bleeding heart with a knife through it. It shined a bright indigo color. She was filled with pride, but she knew her beloved son would never get it. He has a greater future ahead of him, ever better than his father's heritage.

-x-x-x-

"Welcome back, Tsunayoshi." The sensei told him as he walked into the classroom. Tsunayoshi nodded at her, he looked around the whispering room. He had found a spot near a familiar person, his name was Saito Walker. His dad was a rich foreigner, it was where he got his sky blue eyes and blonde hair, which was almost white.

"You have changed." He said to Tsuna when he sat down.

"Everyone changes." Tsuna said back.

"Yes, they do. They used to follow you like puppies." Tsuna said nothing. "They were talking about how Dame-Tsuna was turning into a little bully."

"..." Tsuna paid attention to the teacher.

"Well, I am curious about what my Tsu-kun had been doing since I left. So, I am going to follow you. Just a warning." Saito said to the other boy who continued to pay attention to the teacher.

"...Sure...Sai-chan."

"Its Kun, Sai-kun."

"Never." Tsuna said childish as he stuck out his tongue. Saito smiled at the side of Tsuna's head.

-x-x-x-

"So, you decided to change yourself?"

"Yes, I did."

"...you should leave here and go to another school. Come back when you are a middle schooler." Saito said to his friend as he eat.

Tsuna looked at the other kids, thinking. He hummed as he ate and he turned to his friend. "I just got you back and I like it here."

"Stop being a idiot, think about it. You can change your imagine and surprise the hell out of everyone here. The mean teachers, the idiotic students and the stupid people." Saito said as he looked at his childhood friend.

"They are nice people." Tsuna said a bit weakly.

"To other people, but to you, they won't save you if you begged them. They are mean and stupid, I think you should leave." Saito said angrily.

"B-But I don't want to, it's the closest school to home." Tsuna looked sadly towards Saito.

"I can make dad send you a driver, it would be easy." Saito said confidently.

"No, I am sorry, but I wouldn't do it." Tsuna said finally as the bell rang.

-x-x-x-

Tsuna stared at the burning building in horror. Saito looked amused at him, the school looked at Tsuna in fear. The principal stared at the school in anger, turning towards Tsuna, he yelled "YOU ARE BANNED FROM COMING TO NAMIMORI ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!"

Saito laughed at Tsuna's blank face as the other kids start to whisper about how uncaring he is. This moment will be remembered by everyone in the school for years. This was the start of the days of the bad boy Tsuna.

"Well, I guess we are going to a different elementary school, my Tsu-kun."

"We?"

"Yes, I am coming too. Thank you for the laugh by the way, I just thought you were going to just make your mom transfer you. But it seems like you like to do dramatic exits."

"It was an accident, Sai-chan."

"Yeah, sure and I am Sai-kun."

"It WAS!" Saito just laughed at him, not believing him.

-x-x-

Tsuna pouted at Saito who was grinning at their new school, it was a week after the fire accident. Tsuna was very sore from training. He was put through hell for getting caught, apparently you can do anything you want as long as you don't get caught.

"Sai-chan," Tsuna pouted at him. "What are we doing here?"

"Going to school," Saito grinned at him. "Time for _CHAOS!"_

"HIEE! Don't jinx us!"

-x-x-

Saito grinned at the school, it was trashed. Paint, garbage, toilet paper, kids running around, teacher chasing the kids, police cars coming, firefighters for the small fire in the school and Tsuna was right in the middle of the chaos.

"Hahahaha, man, Tsuna, I was only kidding. Hahaha."

"HIE! I don't know what happened!"

"TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA, YOU ARE BANNED!"

-X-X-

Tsuna looked at his new school, his body was sore, his friend was vibrating in his seat. He prayed to the gods above him that this will go great. He winced, he jinxed it.

-x-x-

"Nice~ I am in love with you, Tsuna. Marry me?" Saito asked as he looked at his friend. Tsuna whimpered as he stared at the scene behind Saito.

"You little shits! Get back here!"

"Haha, you will never catch us!"

"I didn't know they never had candy before, I was trying to be nice!" Tsuna said as he watched a group of kids running around the school yard, one was nake, another was close to it, and the others were creating chaos around the school.

"Tsunayoshi, you are banned! You hear me!?"

"HIE! I am going to die at this rate!"

-x-x-

"Oh come on!"

"Hahahaha!"

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

-x-x-

"Oh okay, I am safe.* _sigh*_ "

"Hmm, well this is boring!"

"You butthole!" * _crash, bang, scream, cat meows, **BOOM**!*_

"Oh come on!"

"...HAHAHAHA!"

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!"

"I hate you!"

"Nope, you love me."

-x-x-

"Wow, you are amazing, my beloved!"

"HIE! I am sorry!"

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

-x-

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are banned!"

"What, b-but-?!"

"Leave!"

-x-

* _laughs nervously_ *"I am sorry, but I can't accept your application."

"* _sigh_ * I understand."

"There, there, my little husband."

"Shut up...my little wife."

"Wha-No, you are the wife!"

"Love you~... _wife_."

"Get back, Sawada. You, coward!"

-x-

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, YOU AR-"

"Banned, I know. Let's go, Sai-chan."

"...hey, it's going to be okay, I promise."

"...are you sure, Sai-chan?"

"Of course, Tsu-kun."

-x-

This is the last school, Tsuna thought. Kokuyko elementary school, the only that would accept him in Japan. Saito looked worried at him, Tsunayoshi shook his head at him.

"Hey, maybe this is your school, love."

"I hope so, Sai-chan. I hope so." Tsuna looked at the big building.

-x-

"Students, this is Walker Saito and Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi." The teacher started to sweat bullets. The class started to whisper, fearful, confused, doubtful and eager.

"Ha, he doesn't look like much."

"I can't believe he is here."

"Maybe I should transfer..."

"That can't be The Tsunayoshi, no way."

"I know, he looks too weak to be him!"

"Hehe, a new target." The only one eager about him being here. Saito smiled innocently at the class, making the girls swoon and some of the boys to blush.

"Hello, I hope you treat me well." He bowed a bit. Tsunayoshi said nothing, being too nervous to speak, but he gave off a silent, cool vibe in the young girls' mind and they started to whisper again.

"They are so cool."

"A prince!"

"A future bad boy!"

"Tch, they are nothing." A boy scoffed with Tsunayoshi having a tiny bit of hope. "I can take them!" And it died a quick painful death.

-x-

"Hey, Sawada!"

"Yes?"

"I am-"* _crash_ *

"Damn* _whistle_ *, you didn't even let him finish talking, Tsu-kun."

"HIE! I didn't mean to do that! It was an accident!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, whatever you say."

"Wow...Tsuna-sama is so amazing, he beat up the biggest bully in one punch!"

"What! When did yo-"

"I must go tell everyone else about his awesomeness!"

"Wait! NO, COME _BACK_!"

"Tsuna-sama, I like it."

"Sai-chan, what are mumbling about?"

"Nothing, Tsu-kun, _nothing_ ~"

"I don't like that smile. _HIE! Stop it, Sai-chan, it's **scary**."_

 ** _"Muahahahaha~"_**

" _HIEE!"_

-x-

A girl with two ponytails walked towards to Tsunayoshi slowly. She tapped his shoulder, he looked at her with his pretty orange-brown eyes. She could hear her friends giggle behind, she looked at her feet with a blush. "Sawada-San?"

"You may call me, Tsunayoshi."

"I-I-I c-can?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course." He said calmly, she blushed harder and looked down again. "So, you were asking me?"

"W-Well, I was wondering if you like to-" she froze as she felt a dark present behind Tsunayoshi-San. She saw Saito glaring at her as he held very sharp safety scissors. Why do they look so sharp?! She yelped, "if I can borrow your red color pencil sharpener, I can't find mine!" She practically screamed as Saito got closer.

"Of course, one second, Hinata-chan." He smiled at her, normally she would faint at the sight of it, but the boy glaring at her, scared her too much. "Here you go, Hinata-chan!"

"Thank you." She bowed quickly before running away from the scary boy who was so scary and was not nice as he seemed.

"Huh, what's her problem?" Tsuna scratched his head.

"I don't know and I don't really care, my precious Tsuna-kun." Saito beamed at him.

"O-Okay, I hope Hinata is okay." Tsuna said, not seeing Saito's angry look.

-x-

"Hey, did you hear about Hinata?"

"No, why?"

"She has a bad case of the stomach flu."

Saito smiled as he grabbed Tsuna's hand, pulling towards the only tree in the yard. "So, want to take over the school with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Tsuna looked like he already knows the answer.

"Nope!" Saito beamed at Tsuna's loud sighing.

-x-x-

"You guys ready for the field trip?" The teacher asked the excited classroom.

"This is so awesome!"

"I can't wait!"

"Look at how Tsuna-kun is."

"His face doesn't even change that much, I don't see the reason why for all fangirling is for."

"He's so awesome~ * _sigh_ *"

"No, Saito-kun is so better. Look at his smile."

"Look at Tsuna-kun, he is calm and collected."

Tsuna blocked out the gossiping easily, he was used to it. But Saito paid attention to it.

-x-

"-una-sama, help us!"

"A demon is attacking our classmates!"

Tsuna looked at Saito, who shook his head confused too. Tsuna started to run towards the way the other students come from. As he got closer to the chaos, he can heard screams of pain. He ran faster.

"Look, it's Tsuna-sama, he will save us!" One of the students pointed him out to the others. Tsuna looked at the scene in front of him.

"Are you the leader of those loud herbivores?" A older boy asked him. Tsuna nodded without a thought. The older boy's gray eyes narrowed, "I'll bite you to death."

The boy attack Tsuna, who dodged automatically. The boy glared at him, he brought a pair of wooden Tonfas out and tried again.

-x-

"I should have you expelled from school, but you had helped out your fellow students. The damaged came from you protecting them in self defense, so this is just a warning."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Just make sure you don't mess up."

"Of course."

-x-x-

"Tsuna is so cool!"

"I know!"

"You should've seen him, it was awesome!"

"The day, I was sick too!"

"So, is it true that Tsuna threw the boy like he was nothing!"

"Yes, it was cool, he just picked him u-"

"It was-"

"No way-"

"That's-"

"Awe-"

"Could-"

"Start a _FANCLUB!"_

 ** _"YES!"_**

-X-

Tsuna looked at a crowd of people following him and Saito. He scratched his head, they must be here for Sai-chan. He looked at Saito, who was staring at a display case. "What are you doing for summer vacation?"

"I don't know, a road trip...maybe." Saito said absent-mindedly, he pulled Tsuna into the store. Tsuna nodded, he looked at the expensive jewelry.

"Your mom's birthday is tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, does that look like something she would like?" Saito pointed at a beautiful necklace.

"Why don't you just make her something, like a cake or-"

"That's it! Let's go, you have to help me!" Saito pulled Tsuna with him as he ran out the store.

"Where are we going!?"

"To make the best cake that ever existed in the universe!"

-x-x-

Saito hummed thoughtfully, he looked at the four layers Alice in Wonderland theme cake. It looked the top was about to fall off, but they used something to keep it on. It looked great, Saito thought.

"We are done!" Tsuna who was covered in cake ingredients, said beaming.

"Yes, no thanks to you, I had to do everything." Saito said as he wiped away invisible sweat. Tsuna glared at the boy who was clean and had no hair out of place.

"But I was-"

"You are right, we should just savor this moment. Ever though I did most of the work." Saito beamed at the fuming Tsuna who was getting angrier.

"Don't you think so, my little husband?"

"You know what?" Tsuna started to grin." I think you are right...my little _wife~"_ He started to run away from the embarrassed and angry boy who was shouting.

"DAMMIT! COME BACK HERE, YOU _COWARD!"_

-x-

Tsuna watched as Saito presented the cake, he worked all night on. Saito's mother, Hikari smiled at Saito with so much love. Tsuna looked at his mother, who smiled the same as Hikari, but it was aimed at him. He smiled back at his mother.

"Thank you, it is a beautiful cake." Hikari smiled at them.

"Of course, I did most of the work!" Saito said, puffing his chest up. Tsuna glared at him, pouting at the way he was trying to steal his work. "...but I guess Tsuna did help too."

"NO, I-"

"Love you too!" Saito grinned, Tsuna screamed and threw himself at the grinning boy.

"Get back here! "

"Never! Hahahahaha!"

Nana and Hikari giggled as they watched their boys running away. They looked at each other and said fondly, "boys." They rolled their eyes as Tsuna tackled Saito.

-x-

"Wait! So we are going on a trip around the world?!"

"Well, some of it, it's going to take longer than a summer to do it. But eventually, we will make it around. We are going around Japan first, then next Itay, then China, then France, then well you get the idea!" Saito smiled brightly as he pushed a stunned Tsuna into the car.

"First stop, Tokyo!"

-x-

"Who is that, Tsunayoshi?" Saito asked as he looked at a red haired boy who was smiling nervously at him.

"This is Irie Shoichi , he makes robots!" Tsuna grinned, his face had a growing bruise and he had a limp.

"How did you meet him?" Saito said calmly.

"Well, it all started when..."

-x-

"I will be right back, Tsu-kun!" Saito walked out of the hotel room with a wave.

"Okay!" Tsuna waved back. After the door close, Tsuna started to look around the room, it was a very expensive room and he felt uncomfortable at the fact he can see his reflection on the table. His stomach started to grumble and he saw no food in his sight.

"Well...he didn't say I had to stay here." Tsuna said as he opened the door. He started to walk to the elevator, pushing the button with a star next to it.

The doors opened and he walked into it. He looked at the elevator, a camera was in the corner, he noted. The doors opened up. He walked and noticed the busy crowd.

A lot of the people had different kind of robots, small, big, scary, adorable, tall, short and he was amazed at all of them. He walked toward the room they were walking into. He gasped as he looked at the room. He barely dodged a flying robot as it zoomed pasted him. People of all ages were in the room.

He went cross eyed as he looked at a tiny flying robot that like a bug. He flinched as he heard a loud bang. He watched as someone put out the small, flaming robot. He watched as a woman fixed her robot. It was amazing, he grinned and he started to walk around.

As he was walking out of the room, ready to look for food, he saw a man grab a red haired child. Having a bad feeling about this, he walked after them. He saw the man push the boy in a dark alley, he narrowed his eyes. He ran into the alley.

"Shut up! My boss wants you and your fucking robots." He heard the man say to the boy. Tsuna ran towards them and tackled the man.

"What the-get off!" The man threw Tsuna off him easily. But Tsuna went back and hit the man in the stomach. The man kicked his leg, causing Tsuna to fall down.

The boy who was watching them, threw his screwdriver at the man's head. Tsuna used this moment to run away with the other boy. "To the hotel!"

"My stomach!" The boy clutched his stomach as he started to run. Tsuna ended up pulling the other boy, even though he had a limp.

Tsuna ran into the hotel and to the elevator. He huffed, "that was close."

"Thank*huff* you." The other boy panted like he ran a marathon.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi...nice to meet you."

"I am *huff*Irie * huff*Shoichi," the boy said as he fell to the ground.

-x-

"That is how I meet him!" Tsuna beamed.

"So, he is the reason why you are injured." Saito said plainly.

"HIE! No, I am injured by that man!"

"That was taking him and you saved him, therefore he is the reason."

"He is right, "Shoichi looked at his feet sadly." I am the indirectly cause for your injuries, I am so-"

"Hey! I saved you out of my free will, I could have let him take you, but I didn't. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." Tsuna said angrily as he pointed at his chest." So...shut up!"

"...w-wow" Shoichi stared at the other in amazement. Saito snorted and shook his head, knowing the red haired is going to be another fanboy to the list.

-x-

Shoichi laughed as he took the picture of Tsu-sama and Sai-hime. Saito's long hair makes people mistake him as a girl. So, Shoichi started to call him that when he made fun of Tsuna whom he started to call Tsu-sama.

"Aww, so adorable. Shoichi-kun, go by them, I will take the photo." Nana-san said as she cooed at the sight in front of her. Hikari-san was right next to her, cooing just as much.

"Okay," he said nervously as he looked at the upset Sai-hime. Tsu-sama beamed at him and grabbed him. Pulling him besides them, he blushed as the women cooed at them.

"Hey! What are you guys doing- _Aww, so adorable!_ Look at our little men, looking all grown up in their suits." Shoichi's mom, Tomoko said. His big sister was right behind her, grinning at him.

"Smile!" A flash went off.

-x-

"Man, there are a lot of people here." Shoichi groaned as he grabbed his stomach.

"Look at all of those clothes!" His big sister smiled as she looked at everyone's clothes with wide eyes.

"Wow~ So beautiful!" His mom said as she looked at a lady's dress.

"Hey, let's go sit down, Shoichi-kun." Tsu-sama said as he pushed him towards their seats. "It is pretty crowded, I never know fashion shows were so crazy."

"That's because you don't pay attention to it," Saito told Tsu-sama, who nodded at that.

"Come on!" Nana-San waved her hands, she was by their seats.

"Slowpokes!" Hikari said mockingly as she smiled the smile Saito uses when he teases them.

-x-

"I understand nothing of what they are saying." Tsuna said to an equally lost Shoichi.

"Want to go sneak off?" Tsuna whispered to Shoichi, who nodded, glad at the chance to get away from this.

"We have to go to the bathroom." They nodded absently, Tsuna shrugged and pulled Shoichi in a random direction.

"So, want to go to the garden?" Shoichi asked Tsuna.

"Sure!" They quickly went to the beautiful garden.

"Do you know any of those flowers?" Tsuna asked.

"No, but they are beautiful...I think that is a rose!" Shoichi said, pointing out a red flower.

"Hmm, interesting." A white haired boy said.

"Hie!" "Ugh!"

"May I ask what you are doing?" The boy's purple eyes shone with a light that seemed unnatural.

"We were looking at the flowers." Tsuna said shyly.

"Yes, they are very beautiful, no?" He asked them, Shoichi nodded as he grabbed his stomach.

"Yes, I am Tsunayoshi and this is Shoichi."

"I am Byakuran, little Lion." He smiled at them with a look in his eyes.

Tsunayoshi looked at him confused, he felt something warm in his chest. Something he hadn't felt in long time. He shrugged his shoulders, might as well accepted the chaos.

"So, what are you doing, Byakuran-kun!" He beamed at the white haired boy, who looked a bit dazed.

Byakuran grinned, "I was watching the show, but it was awful boring in my opinion. The outfits were a bit weird."

"Yup! Special the disco ball one!" Tsunayoshi smiled. Shoichi winced a bit, "that's not really nice."

"But Shoichi-chan, you got to admit that some of them were weird!" Byakuran looked at Shoichi-chan with wide eyes.

"Y-Yes, but that's still not nice!" He looked back, pouting a bit. Tsunayoshi nodded thoughtfully, "Shoichi-chan is right, Byakuran-kun!"

"Tsuna-Kun, the outfits were horrible!" Byakuran-kun looked at them hurt. Tsunayoshi nodded again, "Shoichi-chan, he is.."

"But, Tsu-sama, the designers probably put a lot of work into them!" His dark forest eyes grown wide. Tsuna bit his lip, he looked at Byakuran, who stared back with bright purple eyes.

"Um, well, b-but* _sigh_ * marshmallows?"

"Marshmallows?" Byakuran stared back at Tsuna confused.

"Yes, marshmallows!" He beamed at the other boy.

"I never had marshmallows, Kaa-san said they were bad for your teeth." Shoichi gasped loudly, looking horrified at the more confused then before, boy.

"That is a crime!" Shoichi grabbed his hand and ran in a random direction.

Tsuna watched them leave, "it seems like Shoichi got over his shyness, I am so pr-"

"Eep! ...Ugh, my stomach!"

"Tsunayoshi! I didn't do it!" He sighed.

-x-

"He's mine!"

"No, I claimed first!"

"Well, I claimed last, so bleh!"

"Tsu-sama is mine!"

"SHOICHI, STAY OUT OF THIS."

"HIE! Knock it off* _blush_ *" Tsunayoshi glared at the three that were fighting over him.

"Wannabe Saito!" Byukuran glared at the white-blonde haired kid who was glaring back. Shoichi pouted a bit at being ignored.

"Tsu-kun is going to be my husband!" Saito said loudly.

"Nu uh, he's my soulmate!"

"Just have Shoichi! He belongs to me, see that collar, it has my name on it."

"It's a necklace and it has everyone's name on it."

"Shhh, Tsuna! This fight doesn't involve you!"

"He's right." Byukuran nodded, Shoichi giggled at Tsuna's funny expression.

"UGH! You guys are fighting over me!" Tsuna waved his hands around(in the air like he just don't care.) "So, it does!"

 _*Flash, Click,Flash, Click,Flash, Click*"_

"So adorable! " Tsuna looked horrified by the five females that were giggling in the door. Tsuna felt dread.

"I know my little Byukuran looks so great with Tsunayoshi-kun~" Diana said as she smiled at them. Tomoko and Hikari froze, slowly both looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ha, wha?" Hikari looked at her.

"It's pretty clear that Byukuran will end up with _Tsuna_." Tomoko stared at them.

"No, nonono, my Shoichi will."

"Hahaha, you are _funny!"_

"What's so funny, my little brother will end up with him." The youngest female declared as she glared at them.

"Ma, ma, calm down." Nana smiled nervously as she waved her hands around.

"Nana, tell them that they are wrong!" She laughed nervous as she stared at the angry females.

 _*WAR SCREAMS, CRASH, YELLING*_

Tsuna looked at his mother was staring back, slowly they backed away from the 'dangerous' battle.

"I blame you."

"Kaa-san!"

"Let's go home, sweetie."

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna sighed as he looked out the window, Shoichi was at another school, Byakuran was home schooled and Saito was in a another class. He looked at the front of the classroom, the teacher continued to talk about history. He yawned, he never thought he would miss his crazy life.

It was the third grade, he had four more years until middle school. He wonders what would happen to him during that time. He leaned on his hand, his other hand was drumming lightly on the desk. Man, I wish something would happen, he thought. He froze, a chill went down his back. He looked at the door, he laughed nervously. He waited for something to happen.

After a while, he relaxed, he sighed in relief. He smiled, thank-BAM! He looked at the door, a troubled Byakuran was looking around the room. His white hair was messy, his white shirt was on crooked and his eyes were frightened and confused.

His purple eyes landed on his concerned amber eyes. He seemed to hunch on himself. Tsuna stood up and walked towards his friend in a rush. Byakuran grabbed his hand when he was in reaching distance and started to pull in a direction that Tsuna knew Saito's classroom was in.

"Tsunayoshi! You can't leave the classroom! SAWADA!" He payed no attention to the teacher, too focused on his distressed friend.

Byakuran kicked the door open, Tsuna still looked at his friend. Tsuna noticed that Saito was on the other side of Byakuran. He started to pull them in the direction of what Tsuna guessed was the entrance way.

Byakuran pushed them into a big limousine, Tsuna had hit another childlike form. The figure grunted, "that hurt!" A familiar voice said, it was Shoichi.

"Byakuran, what's the matter?" Tsuna asked him with a concerned face.

"I think I am going crazy..." He said as he looked at the window. Saito snorted, Tsuna looked at him sharply.

"What?" Saito shrugged his shoulder. "If he wasn't crazy, he would have left us a long time ago. Of course, he's crazy, it's a requirement to be a bit crazy for your group."

"What do you mean my group?"

"You are the king of crazy people, you are like honey to the crazy people." Shoichi said without a thought.

"Let's go back to that later, first Byakuran-kun." Tsuna said as he looked at their other friend. "Why, Byakuran-kun?"

"A ring showed up.." he took off a ring that Tsuna didn't notice. "I-I was curious, so I put it on. I p-passed out." He licked his lips. "I dreamed of myself, I watch as I grew up. None of you guys showed up until I was older. I was...different by that time. My mom...was different too. She was more..colder. Hell, Saito didn't even show up." Tsuna unconsciously leaned into him, trying to give him comfort. "You were different, you and Shoichi. Both of you were less outgoing and just different." Byakuran waved his hands around. "I killed people, a _lot_ of them. Tsuna, he-you tried to stop me, I killed you too. Laughing, smiling, I took over the world with no guilt." He started to shake, he looked up, tears running down his face.

Saito slapped Byakuran, they gaped at the glaring boy. "You are so dramatic, Byakuran. I thought we had a deal, I am the dramatic one and you create the drama." Byakuran stared at him, his right cheek was turning red. "Tell the driver we are going to an arcade. I want a huge chocolate mint ice cream cone, you are paying."

Byakuran stared at his fist, "weren't you listening to me?! I killed TSU-!" Saito slapped him again.

"In a dream, in a fucking dream. I can't believe you, we had a deal. We shook on it too! You breaking our deal is like betraying me! I thought you loved ME!" Saito started to cry, very very ugly. Like snort was everywhere, ugly. "How could you, Byakuran? My heart, "he gripped it," it's breaking." He sobbed loudly. They stared at him.

Byakuran's lips started to twitch up, he started to laugh. The others not too far behind. Byakuran sighed heavily, he looked up at Saito, smiling. "Thank yo-" his head snapped to the side, his cheek was somehow getting redder.

"Seriously, stop. That's my thing." Shoichi said, his hand slowly went down.

"What did I do, to deserve this crazy li-" his other cheek was slapped.

"Don't even think about it, Byakuran-kun." Tsuna said firmly.

"Just stick with your thing." They all told him, before they all started to laugh.

"...than-"

"Byakuran, we aren't kidding, just stop. Go make plans with Saito to make our lives crazier."

"Mwahahahaha*cough, cough* he made it seem so easy." Byakuran coughed.

* * *

Tsuna didn't know how it got this bad, he just knows it isn't going to end pretty. "I can't believe you, Sai-chan- no, Walker-san."

His blue eyes looked at him, filled with pity. "I hope you can forgive me, one day. Cause I truly do love you, my Tsuna-kun."

"I can never forgive you in my lifetime." He said.

"Then isn't great that I am going to end it soon?" Saito pointed his gun at his head. Tsuna suddenly started to laugh. Saito looked at him confused.

"I am sorry, Sai-hime, but Tsu-sama will always have my loyalty first." _Bam!_ Saito slowly falls forward on the ground with a big red spot on his back. Shoichi stood over him with a small handgun by his side.

"Thank you, Shoichi-kun." Tsuna said with a relieved smile. "Come out, Byakuran." He said as he grabbed Saito's gun.

"I couldn't believe how easy he turned on you, but Shoichi wasn't really a surprise. He had always followed you around. But his betrayal had hurt me more than I thought it would." His purple eyes looked at the fallen form with a small smile. Byakuran aimed a gun at his shaky form and _bam!_ Shoichi fell forward with a gasp.

"No! Shoichi!" Tsuna grabbed him, he looked at Byakuran. "Why? What happened, Byakuran? Why did you start this horrible war?! Why?!"

Byakuran threw back his head, he started to laugh crazily. "You shouldn't have done it then. It's your fault, Tsuna, _all of it is."_ He waved his hand around the battlefield.

"What are you talking about?!" Tsuna shouted.

"You took it from me, _they_ were mine and you took _them_..." he whispered, but it traveled across the field to Tsuna.

"You ate them! I know you did it! You ate my _marshmallows!_ " Tsuna looked at him with disbelief.

"You started this over marshmallows?!" He yelled.

"Yes! They were MINE! AND YOU TOOK-" _BAM! BAM!_ Tsuna sobbed as he looked at his friends' fallen forms. He looked up and screamed to cruel, cruel world. " _WHY?!_ " He wept over Shoichi. "It didn't have to end like this, it didn't."

Shoichi sneezed, "sorry, your hair got in my nose."

"Aww, Shoichi!" Saito whined as he sat up.

"Ugh, you ruined it, Shoichi-chan." Byakuran pouted at him.

"Guys, just give him a break. It was my fault, well my hair's fault." Tsuna helped up Shoichi, while he grabbed the paint gun next to him.

"You guys are dorks," Akiko, Shoichi's big sister snorted as she held the camera.

"Nee-chan, "Shoichi pouted. Akiko patted his head and smiled at him.

-x-

"Psst, Tsuna, psst." Saito poked him in the shoulder. Tsuna swat his hand away. "Wake up, Tsu-kun, wake up."

"Ugh, go away!" Tsuna buried his head under his pillow

"I have to go to the bathroom." Poke _, poke~_

"Then go!" He growled (whined) out.

"But, it's dark and Byakuran's mansion is huge. What if I get lost forever?" _**Poke!**_

"You will be fine." He tightens the blanket around him. The door squeaked open.

"Eep!" Saito jumped on him, Tsuna grunted in pain.

"Tsuna, I have to go to the-Sai-hime!" It was Shoichi.

"Ugh.." Tsuna slowly got up, he looked at them through his messy hair. He hadn't cut it for months. "Do you guys have something against sleep and me?"

"Great, you guys are up!" Byakuran beamed at them. Tsuna glared at them (pouted), he flipped back down on the bed. "Come on, get up, we got a new day ahead of us."

Tsuna looked at the clock and groaned. "It's four in the morning! You guys don't let me sleep until midnight last night. I need three more hours until I am ready to get up."

It was silent, he sighed happily. _Poke!_ He peeked out of his blanket, all of them were looking at him. "Wake up~ Tsuna-kun/Tsu-kun/Tsu-sama." He groaned loudly.

"Fine! Alright, I am getting up!" They smiled at him.

-x-

Saito stopped Tsuna's head from falling into his bowl. "Orange? Tea, may-"

"Give me coffee, black coffee." He said, his eyes were barely open.

"Are you sure a-"

"Yes!" They jumped as he looked at them. They looked at each other warily before nodding. "Okay, I will get it," Shoichi said, he slid off his chair.

-x-

 ** _"Mwuahahahaha, bow down to your leader, Tsuna-sama the tuna fish!"_**

They held each other as they hid in the closet. Saito whispered, "what have we created?"

"A monster," Shoichi answered.

"An adorable, terrifying monster." Byakuran added, the others nodded. Boom! They squeaked and held each other tighter.

"We are going to die, so young." Shoichi sniffed as Saito pats his head.

"What happened?" Saito asked Byakuran who was peeking through the door. Byakuran looked at him. "The fish is missing his pant and shirt, the fish also had left the building."

" _ **Mwuahahahaha~ Fear the tuna fish, little mortals!"**_ They heard a familiar voice roar out.

Running out the door, they stared at the piles of cars with Tsuna on top.

"How did he get up there?" Saito tilted his head.

"How did he get the cars like that?" Shoichi grabbed his stomach.

"How did he get that crown and clothes?" Byakuran looked at the dark prince clothing.

-x-

"Hey, boys!" The females walked in with bags and bags of clothes and other things.

"Aww, look at Tsuna, sleeping so innocently."

"Like a little angel." They cooed over the sleeping form of Tsuna who was smiling a bit. The boys shuddered.

"Hey, do you guys know anything about the child who destroy half of the city?"

"No, no we don't."

"Nothing?"

"Yup, nothing at all."

"Oh, okay."

Diana looked at her phone, "strange, there's no videos about it."

"Well, let's just be glad that our boys are okay." Tomoko said smiling. Akiko nodded as the other mother agreed.

"I wonder who did it."

"Probably someone who has friends that should let them sleep and make sure they won't ever have coffee for the rest of their lives."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, mother, nothing."

-x-

"Saito makes sure nothing about this gets to our mothers and Shoichi's sister. Shoichi makes sure no one gets a video out." Byakuran ordered them.

Shoichi looked at him, "what are you doing?"

"I am going to try and stop him."

"...Good luck!"

"Those cowards didn't ever try to stop-whoa." He ducked under the trash ban.

 ** _"You will never stop me, lowly peasant!"_**

-x-

Saito quickly knocked the person who was running around yelling about Tsuna. Up ahead of him, Nana looked around.

"Huh, I thought I heard someone."

Saito slowly dragged the man behind a building.

-x-

Shoichi silently apologized as he covered the security cameras with paint. He turned on a device that made every phone and tablet turned off in twenty-five miles. He quickly sent out small little robot birds that had a smaller version of the device.

He pulled out his laptop, "okay, you can do this Shoichi." He said before he started to hack every security cameras and street camera to erase the footage of Tsuna.

-x-

"Little carnivore, I had found you."

" _ **Mwuahahaha, I am Tsuna-sama, now bow!**_ "

"I bow to no one, I'll bite you to death now."

"I don't know you," Byakuran gasped. "But thank you." The gray eyed boy grunted.

 ***CRASH, MEOW, BAM, CLASH, CRACK, BOOM!***

 _"I hate you!"_

-x-

Saito quickly turned on the store's music as loud as possible.

"I am sorry, the systems had been messed with..."

Saito looked at the group and sighed in relief.

-x-

Shoichi cried as he watched his Tsu-sama fight a gray eyed boy who he knows as the demon of Namimori. He quickly started to turn off and erase the memories.

-x-

Byakuran knew that if his mother heard him now, he would be drinking hot sauce like juice. He was now trying to calm down two monsters at the same time as they fight.

-x-

Tsuna laughed maniacally as he punched the angered boy in the stomach. Somewhere in his mind, he knows the familiar lowly mortal and his white haired peasant from somewhere. Probably why he isn't really trying to hurt the peasant, but he has no problem beating the mortal. He grinned widely.

-x-

Hibari Kyouya was annoyed and excited by the little carnivore fighting him. Annoyed by the fact he couldn't beat him and the carnivore's laughing. Excited by the fact he couldn't beat him and how he could give back every hit and kick.

He smirked as the carnivore threw away the annoying little white haired fly. " _Wao_.." He rushed forward, raising up his new metal tonfas.

-x-

Saito tripped Akiko with one of her bags, a man with a phone who had a video playing a familiar crazy laughed. Saito panicked and threw a rock at it. Knocking it down into a cup of soda. The man started to curse. He quickly hides behind a pole.

"Akiko, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I just tripped over my bag."

-x-

"Shoichi, he finally passed out." Byakuran said into his phone.

"Ugh...that made me puke." Shoichi whimpered.

"Tell Saito," Byakuran leaned against a wall, looking at the two knocked out monsters.

"Don't worry, but we have to go clean the house."

"Ugh, don't worry, I had called a cleaner."

"Shoichi, I love you." Byakuran said.

-x-

"We all agree?" Saito asked them as they dragged Tsuna." I do, I promise on my marriage with Tsuna."

"I do, I promise on my knowledge of robots."

"I do, I promise on my marriage with Shoichi-chan."

"..wait, what was that?" Shoichi looked at Byakuran who smiled at him. "I said I promise on my marriage with marshmallows."

"...oh, okay."

"Yup, never ever give Tsuna coffee again."

-x-

Tsuna yawned. He looked at his friends sleepy. "What happened?" He asked worryingly as he took in their tired forms. "I can't remember what happened after I finished the mug of coffee."

"Love, you are never having coffee again." Saito groaned

"Agreed." The others said. Tsuna looked at his terrified friends.

"Okay."

-x-

 **Four years later:**

 _"We told you, REBORN!"_

"I was curious."


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunayoshi sighed as he laid down on the ground, his life is perfectly normal...if you ignore the fact his mother is an assassin or was it a hitwoman, his best friends are his wife, a young genius engineer and someone who has memories of his parallel selves and is gaining more. And for some reason there is a crowd of fans following his wife and _no, there is no chance it is him they are stalking me for the last time, Sai-chan._

"I finally found you," Tsunayoshi blinked at the homeless poor man that was in front of him. "The only reason that I am like this is because of your stupid _FATHER!_ " He hollered, Tsunayoshi smiled innocently at him, flowers started to bloom around with sparks.

"* _squeal_ * TSUNAYOSHI-SAMA SMILED!" A girl fainted as the other fans started to blush brightly as they stared at the beautiful angel in front of them.

"Hello, Stranger-san, did you imply that you hate my father?" The man stared at him with wide eyes, the child looks so-so angelic like he couldn't hurt a fly if he tried. "If you do, please do not put your hatred on me. I am completely innocent." His smile got brighter...is he an angel? The man shook his head before he frowned and held out a pocket knife.

"Don't worry, I will make it- ** _CHA!_** " A girl tackled him with other people joining the dog pile. " _**We will not let you hurt Tsunayoshi-sama!**_ Don't worry, we will protect you from harm." They smiled at Tsuna, who was staring at the dog pile. The man who was going to attack him, was groaning as they sat on him.

Tsunayoshi smiled awkwardly at them, "thank you very much." He bowed a bit. " _NO!_ Don't bow to us, Tsunayoshi-sama, we are not worthy of it." Some of them started to bowed with their forehead touching the ground. He started to wave his hands wildly, but someone grabbed his hand.

"Thank you for saving my beloved husband." Saito smiled cutely, Tsunayoshi froze as he felt a dark presence wash over them. He looked at the crowd who was staring at them with surprise. Tsunayoshi swears he saw a boy crying before a girl moved in front of him.

One girl walked in front of them with stars in her eyes. "Tsunayoshi-sama and Saito-hime are together, how didn't we see it?! Tsusai is now my OTP!" She smiled dreamily as she stared off into space.

A boy walked up with a frown, "nu uh, Tsunayoshi belongs with _me_ -us, not _him!_ " He pointed to Saito, who was glaring at him.

"No, Yuma-chan is right, it's only right that the Dark Prince and THE Charming Princess are together!"

"No way, Han-kun is right!"

 _"TSUSAI FOR LIFE!"_

 _"TSUNAYOSHI FOR LIFE!"_

" _ **TSUSAI!**_ "

" ** _TSUNAYOSHI!_** " Saito grabbed Tsunayoshi, secretly leaving the arguing fans and the forgot groaning man.

"Tsunayoshi, I don't know if I should hate or love your crazy fans."

"For the last time, Sai-chan, they are your fans! There is no way, they are mine, Sai-hime~"

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" Saito hit him in the arm.

"Owie, but Sai-hime, I love you!"

"I FOUND TSU-! _Okay_ , okay, calm down." Tsuna laughed nervously as he looked at the crowd behind them, who was looking for them.

-x-

Byakuran chewed on the marshmallow, he had gotten from Tsunayoshi. "You know, we haven't been able to do anything crazy because of school." Shoichi looked up from his robot, he was working on.

"Yeah, and because Tsu-sama won the bet, remember? No chaos for two weeks." Byakuran pouted before he looked at the calendar. He smiled at the suddenly nervous Shoichi, who grabbed his stomach. "I don't like that smile."

"Don't you have a friend in London?" He asked with a grin.

"Y-Yeah." Shoichi got a bad feeling as his grin got bigger

"Doesn't he also builds robots too?" Byakuran asked as he got up from Tsuna's bed.

"...Yes." Shoichi gulped as Byakuran started to laugh quietly.

"We got more food!" Tsunayoshi said as he and Saito walked into the room with trays. "Shoichi, are you okay? You look pale."

"Tsuna-Kun, we are going to England! Pack your bags!" Byakuran said as he grabbed a suitcase from nowhere.

"But we still have to go to school-" Tsuna protested

"Cool! I never went there before! Only to America, France, China, Italy and Africa!" Saito said excitedly.

"But I can't speak English! _Hie! What if I get lost?! What if-!?_ " Saito and Byakuran ignored his concerns as they started to plan out their trip. Shoichi patted Tsunayoshi's back in comfort as he pouted-sulked in a dark corner. "There, there. No pouting-"

"I am not pouting, I am sulking." Tsuna whined quietly.

"Sure, whatever you say, Tsu-sama." Shoichi smiled indulgingly causing Tsuna to pout even more.

-x-

A blond haired child lazily held up a sign with a lollipop hanging out of his mouth. He looked around the airport as he looked for his pen pal and his friends. The adults around him ignored him as they rushed around. "Hello, are you Spanner?" A kid around his age said with a thick Japanese accent. His blue eyes looked into the amber colored eyes.

"Yes and you are?" He asked with a yawn.

"I Tsunayoshi. Sorry, English no good." The brunette bowed, but Spanner shrugged it off.

"I speak Japanese, if it helps?" He said in Japanese with ease, the other kid smiled brightly.

"That's great, let's go, Sho-chan and the others are waiting for us!" Tsunayoshi grabbed his hand and started to pull him in an unknown direction.

"Tsunayoshi-san, does this count as kidnapping? Because I don't-HIE! No! I am bringing you to Sho-chan!" Tsunayoshi huffed as he looked back at the quietly amused boy.

"Hi, Spanner." Shoichi said with a shy smile as he saw them come into view. Spanner waved nonchalantly as he looked at the others who were arguing about...underwear? He raised an eyebrow at a sheepish Shoichi, who waved it off.

"They fight about the weirdest things, like marshmallows." Tsunayoshi said as they watch the white haired child trying to choke the other white haired-no, blond kid.

"Wait, Tsu-sama, wasn't it you and-" Tsunayoshi clapped loudly as he suddenly was between Saito and Byakuran. "It was totally him and Byakuran who were fighting. Let's go to the hotel." He clapped his hands loudly as he smiled.

-x-

"Shoichi?" Spanner looked at the hotel room with a blank look.

"Yes, Spanner?" Shoichi looked at him as Spanner stared at him for a bit moment.

"How did we appear here? I don't even remember the ride here," Spanner's fingers twitched as Shoichi thought about it.

"I-I actually...don't know how.." Shoichi looked at his other friends who were blinking slowly. "Guys...how exactly did we get here?" He looked at his watch. "And so fast too..."

"I think.." Byakuran said slowly, "that we should not think about it."

"But Byakuran-!" Tsuna's mouth was covered. "They are right..let's just-just go about our day like nothing happened, okay?" Saito said a bit shakily.

"Now that I think about it, this happens a lot." Shoichi said lowly as he stared at the room with wide eyes. Spanner coughed awkwardly as he looked at the other boys. "So...let's talk about something else."

-x-

"-that is just completely bullshit! There is no way, you can start a fire with water!" Spanner ranted a bit about the fire Tsuna started.

"Nope, completely possible! At least with my hubby, it's possible!" Saito beamed proudly as Tsuna groaned before flopping back on the bed.

"Anything is possible with our hubby!" Byakuran agreed while ignoring the glares from Shoichi and Saito. Tsunayoshi sighed, silently asking the world, 'why him?'

"So, are all of you married? Or engaged together? Well, it seems like you guys are engaged to _Tsunayoshi_ , instead of each other.."Spanner asked while he looked at them, Shoichi blushed, Byakuran grinned and Saito frowned.

"No, I am married to Tsunayoshi. The others are just dreamers that should wake up and realize that Tsu-kun belongs to me." Saito huffed as he stuck his nose up in the air.

"When did you guys get married?" Spanner asked playfully as he stared at Tsunayoshi who was shaking his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"Not that long ago, it was just a simple wedding between close family members and friends." Saito beamed, Shoichi nodded a bit.

"It was beautiful, the cake was delicious." Shoichi added, Byakuran sat up from the ground.

"When the hell was that?! I wasn't invited!" Byakuran asked as he glared at the smirking Saito.

"I thought your mother would have told you, she was there."

" ** _No!_** Dammit! How dare-!"

"Hey, guys?! Are you guys missing memories before we started to talk to about their marriage." Everyone thought about it.

"It happened again! What the hell?!"

"This is getting-"

-x-

"It happened again!" Shoichi held onto Byakuran, who was glaring at an invisible enemy. Spanner was inching towards them as Saito and Tsunayoshi gathered around Shoichi.

"Hey, it cut me off, that ASSHOLE!" Saito yelled angrily as he thought about, Tsunayoshi giggled a bit.

Byakuran grinned widely, "it must hate you!"

"It could be a girl," Spanner said calmly.

Shoichi continued, "Or it could a transgender or gender fluid or-"

-x-

"...well that was mean," Shoichi pouted as Tsunayoshi rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I wonder why it keeps cutting us off?" Byakuran asked no one as he ate one of Spanner's suckers. Spanner hummed as he thought about it.

"How do we know if it is something that's cutting us off?" Saito asked as his head hung off the bed.

"Who knows, maybe we are characters in some kind of story?" Spanner shrugged as everyone stared at him. "Or we could be some characters that are in fanfiction created by a person who is dealing with writer's block?"

They jumped as a wall broke, showing a female who was watching some kind of nail video. She slowly turned her head, "...well, crap."

"Who the hell are you?" Saito demanded as she chuckled nervously.

"I am no one, you guys are in illusion~" she waved her fingers as sparkles came out. She looked at her hands with stars in her eyes, "sweet! Do you see that?!"

"Tsunayoshi! What do we do?!" Shoichi groaned as he gripped his stomach. The female smiled at them sheepishly, "almost forgot about you. _Obliviate! Reparo!_ "

* * *

 _A/N: sorry, my humor is not the best out there at this time. *sniff*...I am also in a Harry Potter mode too. Should I write Saito and Tsuna's 'wedding'? How adorable would that be?! Just imagine it! If I am up to it, I will probably write the 'wedding' scene in the next couple of days...Spanner broke the wall, I thought it would have been Byakuran. Maybe they should meet another person like Kyoko or Ryohei or Tsuna uses his magic on Hibari. Add a adorable bloodthirsty carnivore to the mix. Or continue their adventure in England._


	4. Chapter 4-Wedding

Saito snuggled into Tsuna, yawning as he pulled Tsuna closer. Shoichi and Byakuran were off doing something, Saito wasn't really paying attention. He was too happy because he would finally have time with only Tsuna and no one else. Saito sat up quickly, " _QUICK!_ Ask me to marry you!" Tsuna jumped at the sudden noise. " _Quick!_ "

"Please marry _ME! Walker Saito!_ " Tsunayoshi yelled as he was still surprised at the noise. Saito grinned and glomped a confused tuna fish. "Of course, I would marry you!"

Tsunayoshi blinked, "wait... _what?_ " Saito dragged him off the bed and out the door. Tsunayoshi was still trying to figure what happened. He was almost asleep when Saito started to yell at him. So he had just followed Saito's order without a thought.

Saito smiled at Nana, "me and Tsuna are getting married!" Nana looked amused at her confused son before she froze. Her son...is getting... ** _married?!_** She squealed and dropped the plate into the sink. She hugged the adorable kids to her chest. Before she skipped out of the kitchen. "I am going to call the girls and my Kaa-san!"

"Sai..Sai-chan, we are getting married?" Tsuna's eyes looked at Saito shocked. Saito just nodded and pulled him out of the kitchen. "We will tell Shoichi, I am sure someone will tell Byakuran!"

-x-

"I want a chocolate cake with raspberry filling, I want it all black with orange and blue flowers and white designs." Saito said to the awkward baker who is confused about what was happening.

"Um..I thought this is a wedding cake-" someone pushed the man, a serious lady replaced him. She looked at the two little kids with bodyguards and a hoard of fans in the background. "I am sorry for the stupid worker, can you repeat that?" Tsunayoshi saw a tattoo peeking out of her sleeve.

He walked up, "hello, nee-san. I am Tsunayoshi, the kit of Misty the vixen." She looked at him for a moment before her rosy lips twitched up in a small smile.

"Well, hello little fox. May I ask who is getting married?" Tsunayoshi straighten up and nodded.

"I am getting married." Her cold green eyes lit up with amusement, her lips twitched again. "And my fiance wants a chocolate cake with raspberry filling. All black with orange and blue flowers, plus white designs." She nodded as she wrote it down.

She looked back up, "a date?"

"In two days if you can." Tsuna said as he started to walk out the door. "I will see you later."

As they were getting in the car, Saito turned to Tsuna. "That was awesome!" Tsunayoshi blushed as he looked down.

"...It was nothing."

 _"It was cool!"_

-x-

"Kaa-san?" Tsuna asked as he tried on a suit.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" She called from behind the door.

"Is it wrong?" Tsuna looked down.

"...what do you mean?" He could hear her walk closer.

"Love between a same gender couple?" He wrapped his arms around himself.

"...No, why are you asking?" He looked at the wall.

"Will you always love me?" Tears went down his face as he sniffed. The door opened up, his concerned mother looked down at him with a sad smile. She dropped down on her knees and hugged him closely.

"Yes, I will always love you." Tsuna wrapped his small arms around and stuffed his face in her hair.

"Forever and ever?"

 _"Forever and ever."_

-x-

Tsuna stared at the mirror. His hair mocked him! Mocked! He glared at the fluffy hair that puffed out like it deserves to be all messy. He grabbed the comb and gel, he has five hours to fix it. He rolled his shoulders, "bring it!"

 _Saito stared at the girls in his room with horror as they held up some combs and gel. He gulped as they closed in on him with scary smiles._

"Come on, you-" Tsuna pulled on the comb.

 _"-Stubborn **little** -" Hands held Saito down as he struggled._

"-Hair, _stay_ -" Tsuna put more gel on his head.

 _"- **Still** , don't-" They brushed Saito's hair as he pushed them away._

"-Make it-" Tsuna threw the comb on the ground.

"- ** _harder!_** -" _The girls flopped on the ground._

 _"I/We give up!"_ Tsuna fell on the ground.

"I am just going to take a shower!"

 _"Wash your hair and we will just put it in a low ponytail."_

-x-

Tsuna looked at his hair, this was supposed to be Saito's day and his hair chooses to act up like this. Instead of being fluffy, it was like all of his hair were standing straight up. Like a puff ball, he thought as he combed through his hair and it popped back up. He groaned and hit his head against the desk. He whimpered and pulled at his hair.

-x-

Saito walked back and forth, he looked at his outfit. He can do this, he can do this. He smiled after he is marrying _his_ Tsu-kun. "You can do this, Saito Walker!" _Ha, take that, Byakuran!_

He looked into the mirror, his hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. He was wearing a white suit, his mother tried to make him wear a miniature version of her wedding dress but luckily Akiko stopped them. He was never gladder for Shoichi's older sister than in that moment.

"You look adorable, my beloved son!" His mother said as she hugged. He beamed, man, getting ready was pretty easy.

-x-

"Kaa-san, getting ready for this is _hard_!" Tsunayoshi said as he pulled on his hair. His mother giggled at him. She walked towards him and grabbed a brush.

"Don't worry, Kaa-san is here for you." She cooed as she started to brush his hair. "I will make it all better~"

"...did anyone tell Byakuran about the wedding?" His mother paused for a moment as she thought about it.

"...I think Akiko told his mother, I am sure she would tell him." She said finally. Tsunayoshi nodded a bit as his mother started to brush his hair again.

"Okay," Tsunayoshi stared in awe as his hair was back to normal. "H-How?!"

"All it needed was a mother's touch." She smiled, before she sniffed a bit. "My precious son is getting married, _soon he will be leaving the nest!_ " Tsunayoshi tried to help her, but he thinks he had made it worse as she started to _**ball**_. He hoped Sai-chan is doing okay.

-x-

"How could _you?!_ "

"Mom, it's going-"

"It's not going to be okay, it's too _early!_ "

"No, it will be!"

"I should kill Tsuna for taking you away from me!"

"Mom!"

"I brought you into this world, you can't leave me _until I say so!"_ ** _*sobs, crash!*_**

" _EEP!_ Mom, I am not leaving!" _Tsunayoshi, help me!_

-x-

"Shoichi, I am nervous." Tsuna said as he sat beside him on the couch.

"It will be okay," Shoichi smiled at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the worst thing that can happen is you messing up..."

"Oh god," he grabbed his head.

"Making Sai-Hime pissed off at you-" he whimpered.

"Leading to our group breaking up-" he curled up.

"And never speaking to each other for years _and years-_ " he shook his head.

"Until we somehow all meet up by accident and by then, Byakuran is planning to take over the world, me and him accidentally met up during college and I decided to help him with his cause. Saito took over his company and you are a mafia boss who has to deal with a bomber, a cow, a baseball idiot, a bomb, a star reader, a boxer, a bloodthirsty carnivore , twin pineapples and **_the_** hitman." Tsuna was staring at Shoichi with horror. Who was beaming at him until his older sister hit him across the head.

"Don't listen to him. It will be just fine." Akiko said as she flopped down on the couch. She was dressed up in a blue suit, while Shoichi was dressed in a light colored orange dress that was pretty simple.

"Shoichi...why are you in a dress?" Shoichi coughed and looked away while Akiko grinned.

"He lost in a game, I won." Tsunayoshi laughed ignoring Shoichi who was whining.

-x-

"Where is Byakuran?" Tsunayoshi asked as they were getting in place. Shoichi shrugged, he was looking around too.

"Shhh, it's about to start." Tsunayoshi and Shoichi straighten up as the music started to play. Tsunayoshi looked at the huge crowd nervously, he could barely see any men in the crowd.

Tsunayoshi thought about it, the guys in his life were actually only Byakuran, Shoichi and Saito. He mentally snorted when he realized he was marrying a _guy_ when he was surrounded by _females_. He froze as he watched Saito walk down aisle... _so pretty_. He blushed as he watched Saito look at him.

Tsuna gulped as he grabbed Sai-chan, his face was on fire as Saito smiled. Hikari smiled at him, Tsuna nodded as she let go of Saito's hand. He is marrying his best friend, he is getting _married_. He gulped as he stared at Saito.

Tsuna barely remembered what happened, beside the 'I-do' part. Tsunayoshi blushed as he realized he had to kiss Saito in front of people too. Saito smiled at him, Tsunayoshi closed his eyes and give a quick kiss on the lips. Saito lit up red as the crowd clapped loudly.

-x-

"Tsunayoshi, you lied to me. You said it was a small gathering!" Byakuran pouted.

"Wait, when did I say that?!" Tsunayoshi flailed his arms as Byakuran jumped on him.

"Tch, shut up. I want to hear what happens next." Spanner said impatiently as he looked at Saito who was going to say something.

-x-

Saito smiled as Tsunayoshi hesitantly put his hands on him. "It's going to be okay, Tsu-kun. You aren't going to trip." He whispered.

"I know that-"

-x-

"You guys are sickly sweet." Byakuran said as he pouted. He was still mad that he missed it.

"You know what?! Forget it, I am not going to tell you the rest!" Saito was done with getting cut off.

"What?! No, I want to hear more!" Shoichi pouted as Tsuna sighed and was shaking his head.

"You were there, Shoichi." Spanner looked at him amused as he leaned back on the bed. Byakuran pouted even more as they ignored him.

"Yeah, but I still want to hear the rest." Shoichi said as he looked at Saito who rolled his eyes.

-x-

"I know that, but I am still nervous." Tsunayoshi said as he finally put his hands on Saito, who was grinning.

"Don't worry, I am right here." Saito said as Tsuna looked at him, blushing.

 _"I can be the peanut butter to your jelly_

 _I can be the butterflies you feel in your belly"_

They slowly started to move, Tsuna looked nervously at the ground. Saito smiled and pushed Tsuna to go a bit faster.

 _"I can be the captain and you can be the first mate_

 _I always get a chill when I think of our first date "_

Tsuna smiled shyly as they sped up. Saito smiled back.

 _"I can be the hero, you can be the sidekick_

 _I can be the tear that you cry if we ever split_

 _I can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

 _Or I can be the sun when it shines in the mornin' "_

Tsuna got more confident and spun them with a small smile. He could hear the crowd awing at them.

 _"Don't know if I could ever be_

 _Without you coz boy you complete me_

 _In time I know that we'll both see_

 _That we're all we need "_

Saito grinned as they started to speed up again. Cameras' lights started to flash as Tsuna picked up Saito for a spin before setting him down.

 _"Coz you're the apple to my pie_

 _You're the straw to my berry_

 _You're the music to my life_

 _And you're the one I wanna marry "_

Tsuna blushed as Saito kissed his cheek. Tsuna could his mother and some other girls squealing. His blush got redder as Saito grin at him.

 _"Coz you're the one for me, for me_

 _And I'm the one for you, for you_

 _You take the both of us, of us_

 _And we're the perfect two "_

Tsuna spun Saito, who laughed as he was pulled back. Tsuna grinned and sped them up.

 _"We're the perfect two_

 _We're the perfect two_

 _Baby me and you_

 _We're the perfect two "_

"..so _pretty_." Tsuna mumbled as he stared at Saito's smiling face. Saito paused for a moment as red dusted his cheeks. Before they continued.

 _"I can be the prince and you can be the princess_

 _I can be the sweet tooth you can be the dentist_

 _I can be the shoes and you can be the laces_

 _This'll be a love that'll last for the ages "_

They laughed as they stumbled a bit, the crowd chuckled.

 _"I can be the vodka and you can be the chaser_

 _I can be the pencil and you can be the paper_

 _You can be as cold as the winter weather_

 _But I don't care as long as we're together "_

Tsuna want this moment to last and Saito couldn't be happier.

 _"Don't know if I could ever be_

 _Without you coz boy you complete me_

 _In time I know that we'll both see_

 _That we're all we need "_

The cameras flashed as Tsuna dipped Saito.

 _"Coz you're the apple to my pie_

 _You're the straw to my berry_

 _You're the music to my life_

 _And you're the one I wanna marry "_

Saito watched Tsuna as he smiled, he couldn't help the grin. Man, they probably look like weirdos.

 _"Coz you're the one for me, for me_

 _And I'm the one for you, for you_

 _You take the both of us, of us_

 _And we're the perfect two "_

Tsuna spun Saito one last time.

 _"We're the perfect two_

 _We're the perfect two_

 _Baby me and you_

 _We're the perfect two"_

They ended up with their foreheads touching as they smiled at each other happily. "I told you, you could do it." Saito said over the clapping of the crowd.

"Yeah, yeah, you did." Tsuna said before he hugged Saito tightly. "Thank you." Saito made a surprise noise as he caught him.

-x-

"You know this sounds pretty..." Spanner trailed off as he looked at the group.

"...expensive?" Shoichi offered helpfully as he looked at Spanner who nodded his head.

"Yeah, why?" Spanner asked them as he sat up from the floor.

"Go big or go home." Saito said as he was hanging off the bed.

"I still-" Byakura got interrupted by Saito.

"On with the story!" Byakuran pouted as Tsuna absently patted his head. Saito huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah-" ** _*BOOM!*_ ** The room shook, they covered their heads. They waited for a moment, suddenly screams broke out as there were gunshots. Everyone looked at each other. "The vents?" Spanner suggested as he shifted nervously. They nodded and started their way to the vent.

"Tsuna, can you grab my bag?" Shoichi asked nervously as the sounds were getting closer. Tsuna nodded and ran towards it on the bed. He grabbed it, before turning around, a man burst in. "Quick, the pen!"

Tsuna pushed the end of a pen, a light shot out hitting the man on his chest. He stared at it, surprised and he will never look at a pen the same way. "Shoichi, you are watching too much movies!"

"It's where I got ideas and when I have none! And it only works one time." Shoichi smiled awkwardly as Tsuna stared at him. He shook his head and ran to join them. Spanner was climbing in when Tsuna got to them, Byakuran and Saito were already inside.

Shoichi climbed in and Tsuna looked at the doorway where the man sat. His eyebrows furrowed, before he quickly ran towards him. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. "Tsuna, hurry!"

"Coming!" He looked at the man, one last time before he started to climb in the vent.

-x-

"Okay, you guys were able to bring the brat to the warehouse?" They listen to man talking on the phone. "...tch, of course the brat knows how to use tonfas. The Hibari family always teaches the kids to fight." Shoichi's eyes widen at the familiar name. "Bite to death? Just knock the little shit out with drugs." The man started to walk out of the room.

Shoichi turned to the others, Tsuna was looking at the spot where the man was standing. "Yeah, I know, Shoichi. He was talking about Hibari-san, right? The one who calls me a carnivore. Let's go, we will go help him."

-x-

"So, anyone know how to drive?" They looked at the driver's seat, they were inside one of the guy's vans. Byakuran shrugged and sat down.

"I have never done it, but I have memories. I will probably be better than you guys." He buckled in, he was barely able to see over the wheel, let alone the peddles. "...buckle up." Safety first. He turned on the car and crashed into the pole in front of them.

"We are going to _die!_ " Shoichi moaned as Byakuran pulled out of the hotel's parking lot.

-x-

"...guys, do we even know where we are going?" Spanner asked, a little green as Byakuran missed hitting a truck that was much bigger than them and dear god, will someone pull them over, please!

Everyone thought about it. Tsuna pulled out a piece of paper. "This paper has numbers and some kind of letters." Spanner grabbed it. "Turn right, here. I know where this is!"

" _ **Ugh**_ , I am going to puke!"

"Not on me, _not on me!"_

-x-

Everyone scream as they crashed into a tree. Saito shut his eyes closed, before he slowly opened them. He touched his body and laughed in relief. He unbuckled and stumbled out of the van. He kissed the ground, oh how much he loved the grass! "I am alive!"

"We don't have time to celebrate. We have to save Hibari-san!" Tsuna pulled him into the direction, Spanner was jogging towards. Byakuran and Shoichi were beside them.

* * *

 **Extra:**

 **Twenty Years Later**

"Reborn...I am getting married today." Tsuna said as he stopped fixing his tie. Reborn raised an eyebrow as Tsuna started to pace around the room. "Holy shit! I am getting _married!"_

"Honesty, Dark Prince, calm down." Tsuna glared at Reborn as he brought up that horrible name. Reborn smirked as he leaned on the wall, his fedora shadowed his face.

"Don't call me that name!" Tsuna hissed.

"Besides, you are getting remarried to make it official." Reborn tossed rolled up newspaper at Tsuna who wasn't able to dodge it. "Also...Don't order me around, No good-Tsuna."

"Yes, but I was nine and not a mafia boss!" Tsuna pulled at his hair which was still fluffy. "The other families are coming, dear god, what if I mess up?"

Tsuna heard a familiar snort, he looked at the door to see Shoichi standing there. " The worst thing you could do is mess up." Tsuna smiled as he thought about his first wedding.

"Why are you in a dress?" He asked teasingly as Shoichi grinned.

"I lost in a game, she won." They laughed a bit before Tsuna turned to the mirror.

"I am worried."

"There's no reason to be."

-x-

"I do," Saito smiled, Tsuna grinned happily. Before he felt ice cold, _Bam!_ He watched in horror as Saito fell sideways. Tsuna caught him, he looked at Saito's white suit, which was quickly turning red.

"Dad!" Lambo tried to run towards them before Takeshi stopped him. Lambo hit his chest as he struggled to get free. But Takeshi held on as he looked for the gunman.

Tsuna looked at his best friend, his husband... _his Sai-chan_ with horror as he saw the life slowly leave his eyes. "Stay up, sweetheart, come on. Let me see those eyes." He begged as he lightly hit his face.

Ryohei and Reborn were trying to get him to let go. But, he can't let go. No, stop, _he can't_ -" _let go,_ boss." Hayato said as he hugged him. Tsunayoshi shook his head.

"No, Hayato, no...please, this was." Tsunayoshi grabbed Hayato as his suns and Lussia took Saito from him. "I can't lose him, please. I can't lose him too."

-x-

"I want you to hunt them down." Tsuna looked out the window, not looking at Hayato who was staring at him with concern.

"Boss, are you-?" Hayato tried to talk him out of it.

"He must pay for taking him away." Tsuna's eyes darken as he gripped the windowsill. Hayato nodded before he walked out of the office.

-x-

"Tsuna, this is getting unhealthy." Tsuna stared out the window. "You barely move from there, you need to do something." The voice almost begged. Yet, Tsuna remained motionless. "If not for us, if not for yourself, then do it for _Lambo!_ He already lost-!"

"You know, he used to use this driveway. Just so I could see him coming home...coming home to us...to _me_." The voice stayed silent and Tsuna continued. "I sit here, waiting _and waiting_. Hoping I would see that stupid bright yellow car coming from a mile away. Yet..he hasn't come, _why?_ " His voice broke, " where is he? Why isn't he coming home? Why, Shoichi, **_why?!_** " He started to sob as he slowly dropped to the ground.

...

...

"I am still waiting for him. _I can't move from here until he does_."

* * *

 **A/N:I bet you can't guess who Shoichi was talking! (Oh, who am I kidding? Any KHR fan knows who I am talking about.) The song is Perfect two, a cover of the song by Auburn. Please tell me, you cried too during the extra part. *sniff, sniff* (Which would never happen, it's not part of the story or whatever this is.) How do you guys feel about Tsuna and Saito adopting Lambo in the future? Yeah or nay.**

 **I know this is in a different anime/manga, but did you know KabuNaru is a thing, I just found out about it. But yeah, Kabuto and Naruto are a ship...and I really, really shouldn't be this surprised. I mean people ship Drapple(DracoxApple). But...Kabuto and Naruto for some reason is growing on me. All because I was curious... _sigh,_ excuse me while I go look for KabuNaru stories. **


End file.
